


defined

by newt_scamander



Series: Stars AND Stripes [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:43:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3447644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newt_scamander/pseuds/newt_scamander





	defined

Steve had been looking, searching, and begging for answers- for years. Even before the ice he knew something was… different. Sure, he liked dames but he also couldn’t help but stare at the curve of Bucky’s smile, the way the clerk at the grocery store’s hands were always warm when he took Steve’s glass bottles. He noticed the swell of Peggy’s breast and the way Howard Stark’s trousers were settled just so on his hips. And he knew it wasn’t an illness because even the serum coursing through his veins hadn’t culled his desire to taste Bucky’s lips on his own.

But now- in this world where everyone has a chance to be themselves with the labels they choose for themselves and without the threat of electroshock therapy hanging over his head, Steve intended to.

It had taken a while but with the help of the LGBTQ+ tag on Tumblr and a bit assistance from Sam, Steve had finally found it. A name. Bisexuality. 

It all made sense now and nothing could quell his excitement. He wasn’t a freak. He had a chance, a chance to be happy and safe. To be himself.


End file.
